Halo
by Cuteninja
Summary: “My angel.” Emmett said stroking the side of her face. Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace Baby I can see your halo


**This is a "songfic" about Rose and Emmett. The song is Halo by Beyonce. Enjoy! Review! 3**

Halo

"Emmett, just stop! I can't deal with this right now!" Rosalie shouted at him, before slamming her bedroom door in Emmett's face.

"Rosalie! I'm sorry!" Emmett yelled weakly.

This never happened. They were supposed to be the perfect couple that everyone looked up to. The role models. What was going on?

All Emmett did was tell Rose that she overreacted when he answered, "Hell, yes!" to Bella when she asked if Emmett wanted her to be a vampire.

If vampires could cry, there would have been a pool of water surrounding him as he sat slumped outside of Rosalie's door, defeated. He pressed his forehead against the palm of his hand. Why did he have to go and be so stupid? Rosalie isn't going to change, thank goodness. He would always love her just the way she was.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well baby they're tumbling down_

Suddenly, the door clicked open. Emmett was almost afraid to look up; he didn't want to see the damage he created by just saying a few words.

But nothing happened.

All of a sudden, Rosalie was kneeling beside him, hugging him, grasping him, whispering how sorry she was in his ear. He embraced her tightly, never letting go.

"It was my fault. I am so, so sorry." Emmett said.

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

Alice came upstairs, because she saw the two fighting downstairs ready to hurt each other. As she dashed up the winding staircase, Alice saw the two and grinned. Quickly, she disappeared down the steps once more.

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

Rosalie looked into Emmett's warm, topaz eyes. "Emmett, I love you."

"Not as much as I love you."

"Impossible." She leaned up and kissed him, eagerly. It broke all remnants of the fight and they promptly dissolved.

Times like this make Emmett think of how he wouldn't be here right now, hugging this amazing, beautiful woman if it weren't for the woman herself.

"Can you imagine if you haven't saved me seventy-four years ago?" Emmett asked her.

Rosalie smiled. " I wouldn't be here either. Without you, I'm nothing."

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

"Tell me the story again? Please." Rosalie laughed as she looked at Emmett's begging eyes. He looked like a child asking to hear his favorite bedtime story once more.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

"I was hunting at the time, when I could smell human blood drifting through the air. I don't know why I began looking for you. I knew I would be tempted, as I was already, but I felt that finding you was urgent.

"When I finally found you, I was completely shocked. A young man, who was very strong and tough looking, was laying on the dirt, bleeding to death.

"I slowly inched my way to see your face, and…"

Emmett grasped Rosalie's hand. He knew this part of the story was tough for her to tell.

" I saw something from my human life, a young, happy-go-lucky baby. Vera's son, Henry. You had the dark curls and even the large dimples. The only thing was that you were older and very handsome if I might add.

"I picked you up, not knowing what I was doing, and I continued to carry you thousands of miles to the Appalachia where Carlisle then changed you.

"I don't know how I made it, but the temptation was worth it, and I got you." Rosalie concluded the story, kissing him softly.

"My angel." Emmett said stroking the side of her face.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

Rosalie broke out into a grin.

"I love that story." Emmett said.

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

"It's not over yet though." Rosalie told him after climbing into his lap. Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist and she continued.

"During those three incredibly long days, I stayed by your side, Never leaving. The minutes and hours passed and it seemed to drag on.

"Then you began to stir, after what seemed like forever."

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

Emmett knew it was his turn to talk. "I woke up, and opened my red eyes and the first thing I saw was this beautiful creature. I thought you were an angel and I had died and gone to heaven."

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me to the ground again_

"You told me your name, Rosalie; the angel. I knew I would never ever forget that name, for as long as I live.

"At that point, Carlisle was in the room and he began to tell me what happened. I barely listened the first time. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. And after Carlisle finished his speech, I made him say it again, because I had dazed off."

Rosalie giggled.

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risk that I'm takin'_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

"I think we were just meant to be." Rosalie started softly. "I was lucky, much more then I deserved, to be able to find someone like you. You're everything I have ever asked for and more."

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

"I need you, and you need me." Emmett stated seriously, twirling a piece of Rosalie's long blonde hair on his finger.

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

_I can see your halo (halo)_

Rosalie stood up, grabbing Emmett's hand and pulling him up with her. "If I'm your angel, you're my _everything_."

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo_

…


End file.
